warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Willow Tail
|pastaffie = Rogue, Wind Runner's Camp, Slash's Camp, WindClan, LonerRevealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene, page 12 |death=Killed by Clear Sky |postdeath=StarClan |namest = Kit: Rogue: Early Settler: StarClan Resident: |namesl = WillowRevealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene, page 11 Willow Willow, Willow Tail Willow Tail |familyl = Tansy Frog |familyt = Mother: Brother: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The First Battle, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision |deadbooks = Moth Flight's Vision}} Willow Tail is a pale brownRevealed on Kate Cary's Blog tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. History In the Super Ediiton Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision :Willow Tail is an ancient WindClan cat. :She goes out hunting and catches a mouse, but when she learns that Slate's kits who have gone missing, she helps Moth Flight and Spotted Fur to look for them. After a few moments of searching, she finds Slate's three kits, but discovers that Silver Stripe has fallen down into a narrow rabbit burrow and cannot get out. Too big to squeeze through the burrow's entrance herself, Willow Tail has to call for Spotted Fur and Moth Flight to help her get the pale gray she-kit out. Willow Tail and Spotted Fur, trying to widen the opening, dig around the sides of the burrow's entrance, and when Moth Flight doesn't help, Willow Tail snaps for her to stop staring and dig. Even after the hole is widened, it is still too small for Spotted Fur or Willow Tail to fit into, so Moth Flight goes down to rescue Silver Stripe and the white she-cat is able to get the small kit out. :However, Moth Flight finds a plant while down in the burrow and she stays a moment longer to try to dig it out. Willow Tail, irritated, calls for her to hurry up and come out, because they need to get Slate's tired, hungry kits back to camp. When Moth Flight emerges from the hole dragging the plant with her, Willow Tail is further displeased. Glaring at Moth Flight, the pale tabby snaps that she is not bringing the plant back to camp with her because she needs to help carry the kits. Reluctantly, Moth Flight agrees to leave it behind, and Willow Tail twitches her ears, asking what she wants with a dead weed anyway. The white she-cat replies that it would be interesting to look at, to which her Clanmate disapprovingly says that cats are meant to hunt prey, not plants. Willow Tail then picks up Silver Stripe and heads back to camp with Moth Flight and Spotted Fur following with the other two kits in their jaws. :On the way back to camp, Willow Tail scents the SkyClan cat Red Claw on their territory. Setting down Silver Stripe by a thick swath of heather, she pads forward to confront the reddish-brown tom. Furious, she demands to know why Red Claw is on their land. He explains that he was only trying to find a place to sun himself, but Willow Tail growls in reply that he shouldn't be on WindClan territory regardless. Red Claw points out that he is not hunting, but the pale tabby snaps that they don't know if he has been. She adds that she does not want him on the moor, because he always brings trouble. Red Claw ends up stalking away. Willow Tail wants to follow him afterwards, but Moth Flight reminds her that the kits are getting cold. The pale tabby snaps that the white she-cat wasn't worried about that when she was digging out her plant, but agrees to take the kits back to camp. However, when she gets back she speaks with Wind Runner and informs that Red Claw was on their territory. The Clan leader is concerned about this news, and agrees that Willow Tail should go and make sure that the reddish-brown tom has crossed the border back into SkyClan territory. Willow Tail races away to do so, taking Fern Leaf with her. :Willow Tail attends the Gathering a few days later. When Wind Runner reports to the assembled cats that there will be plenty of prey on the moor by greenleaf, Willow Tail interrupts her leader with a hiss, saying that there won't be if SkyClan keeps hunting on their territory, giving Red Claw a meaningful glance. The reddish-brown tom growls that there was no need to hunt the scrawny vermin on WindClan territory when SkyClan has its own, better prey. Willow Tail retorts that the only scrawny vermin on the moor lately was Red Claw. Red Claw admits to having trespassed on WindClan land, but questions if they're not allowed to set paw on another Clan's territory even if they are not hunting. Willow Tail snarls in reply that fox-hearted traitors like him aren't. :When Moth Flight and Micah go to SkyClan territory to fetch bark to treat Rocky's illness, Willow Tail rushes after the two medicine cats, concerned they might face trouble trying to get the herb on Clear Sky's land. Red Claw leaps up on to the tree with the bark, trying to guard it from the WindClan cats, and Willow Tail climbs up after him to challenge the reddish-brown tom. The two trade insults and begin to fight up in the tree, and Willow Tail batters Red Claw with blows, driving back towards the end of a branch. Micah gets up onto the branch to stop the two from fighting, but as he steps out on to it, it is too much for the branch, which is dying, to hold. It snaps, but luckily Willow Tail's fall in broken by a bough beneath, which she manages to cling onto to avoid from crashing to the ground. :Willow Tail continues to watch the border with SkyClan, and is seen a moon after Micah's death patrolling with Eagle Feather. The pale tabby reports to Wind Runner that she saw Red Claw carrying a rabbit over the border. Moth Flight questions the validity of the claim, arguing that she hates Red Claw. Wind Runner defends Willow Tail, stating that this doesn't necessarily make her a liar. She adds that Fern Leaf found Red Claw's scent on their territory, and that Slate and Jagged Peak have found bones. :At the next Gathering, when Wind Runner suggests cutting off SkyClan from the other four groups because of its prey-stealing, and Willow Tail supports her leader's proposal. Moth Flight points out that SkyClan's new medicine cat Acorn Fur has not finished her training yet, but Willow Tail argues that they did not even have medicine cats a few moons ago and every cat was fine then. Moth Flight objects that shunning the idea of medicine cats would be going against StarClan's wishes, but the pale tabby growls that the StarClan cats are dead and know nothing about the living. River Ripple points out that the spirit-cats can see things the living cats cannot, and asks the WindClan she-cat if she thinks that she knows better than them. At this, Willow Tail looks away. :When Moth Flight and Spotted Fur go to get the bark from SkyClan territory, they meet the Willow Tail at the border, who says she's there to make sure the SkyClan cats haven't been on their territory again. She offers to accompany the two cats, but they tell her to stay at the border and fetch help if they don't return. Moth Flight and Spotted Fur end up being captured by a SkyClan patrol, so Willow Tail does have to go and inform Wind Runner of what has happened. Wind Runner, furious, leads a patrol of cats into SkyClan camp and a battle breaks out between the two Clans. As the fight commences, Willow Tail watches Red Claw through narrowed eyes, but is forced the turn away as Alder slams into her. She staggers, but keeps her balance and fights back against the SkyClan cat. :During the battle, Clear Sky attacks Willow Tail, wounding her badly. He slashes at her eyes, blinding her. The pale tabby collapses to the ground and drags herself feebly across the earth. The fighting cats freeze as Red Claw pads over to the injured WindClan cat. He asks her why she had to lie, and why she had to push the Clans into their personal argument. Willow Tail growls that it was the only way that she could punish Red Claw for killing her friend. Red Claw bristles, saying that the dogs killed her. The pale tabby snarls that he lured the dogs into their camp and then ran away, leaving them to die. Red Claw admits that he did, but that he hadn't realized the repercussions of leading the dogs there at the time and that he is ashamed of what he had done. He adds that if he could have done anything to change what happened that day, he would have. :Wind Runner sharply asks if this means that Willow Tail had been lying about the stolen prey. The pale tabby admits that she was. She explains that she killed rabbits and dragged them across the border and told the WindClan cats that she had seen SkyClan hunting on their territory. Willow Tail begins to shiver and moan, and Moth Flight realizes that she is in shock. She turns to her medicine cat, asking if she will be able to see again. The white she-cat replies that she does not know. Moth Flight tries to find a way to help Willow Tail, but the pale tabby she-cat is dying, lying still on the ground with blood soaking the earth she is on. Pebble Heart presses his paw to her flank and states that she has died. :Willow Tail goes to StarClan after her death and is present at Wind Runner's nine lives ceremony. She steps forward, her chin high, and there is no sign of the injuries she received at the battle. Wind Runner, upon seeing her former Clanmate, angrily says that the pale tabby cat lied to her. Willow Tail nods, acknowledging that she did, and adds that she led her Clanmates into battle for no good reason. She apologizes from her actions and touches her nose to Wind Runner. She gives the WindClan leader a life for forgiving every cat, no matter how weak or wrong they may be, and then steps away. In the Dawn of the Clans Arc The First Battle :Willow is a kit that lives with her mother, Tansy, and her brother, Frog, at the place where Branch brought Wind after she was injured by a dog. :Wind hears kits mewling from under some gorse, demanding their mother to catch them a rabbit to eat, and when Frog runs out from their den, announcing he'll catch a rabbit for his sister and mother, Willow tells her brother to get back to their den. She tells her brother to stay away when Wind tries to stop Frog from going outside, telling him that Tansy had told them that the moor cats are dangerous. Wind tells them that she will not hurt them, and Willow explains that Tansy had a thorn stuck in her paw, and it had been pulled out, but her pad had become red and puffy. Willow later apologizes for Frog when he tries to take the whole rabbit that Wind had caught, telling Wind that Frog had always been very greedy. Willow and Frog are seen eating the rabbit as Wind walks away. :When a fire starts near Willow, Tansy, and Frog's den, Willow is seen being nudged away by her mother. She shrieks in panic when she realizes Frog is travelling up the tree, and not down. She is seen being lead away by Tansy when Wind demands that they get away from the fire. Willow is last seen standing with her mother in the rain, after Gorse rescues Frog from the tree. Path of Stars :Willow and her brother Frog, now full-grown, become part of Slash's group. Fern mentions Willow and Juniper would be happy to know Star Flower had kitted safely, if she had been able to tell them. Gray Wing why they would care if they'd helped hold her captive, to which Fern retorts that not all of her campmates are fox-hearts. :During a training session between Splinter and Beech, Willow offers to take Beech's place instead, although Slash tells her to go away because her friend needed to learn. Willow does as she is told and back away, albeit reluctantly, until Slash pins Beech down via her tail. She starts forward but Slash tells her to back off. There is anguish in the pale brown tabby's eyes as she watches Splinter attack Beech with merciless swipes until Slash declares that it's enough. Willow darts forward to her friend and guides her to the edge of the clearing and two kits follow her and ask if Beech is okay. Willow gives their mother Dawn a pleading look when she says that what Slash and Splinter are doing isn't training, but cruelty, telling the orange-and-white she-cat to not frighten her kits. :Dogs attack the camp moments after the training session finishes, and Willow leaps into battle against them alongside her campmates. A dog snaps its jaws around Frog's flanks, and Willow races across the clearing, grabbing the gray tom and pulling him away from the dog. After the dogs are driven away, Willow looks battered, clumps of fur sticking out from her pelt. Beetle suggests that Red, the rogue who led the dogs to them, might have been trying to destroy the group. Fern protests that the reddish-brown tom would never try to hurt anyone, and in response Willow narrows her eyes and asks why else he would lead the dogs into their camp. Juniper, Raven, and Violet return from hunting to find the devastation that the dog attack has left, and Willow, still furious, explains that Red had led the dogs into the camp, hissing that he is a mouse-heart. :When Gray Wing comes and suggests that Slash's cats leave their camp and head to moor, Willow glances anxiously at Frog, who cannot move because his spine was broken into the attack. The pale tabby crouches by her brother, assuring him that he will be okay and that he will not be left behind. Pebble Heart comes up with the idea to put the gray tabby tom on a piece of bark in order to carry him to the moor, and Willow nervously asks him if he will be careful with her brother. He assures her that he will be. :As Frog is carried on the bark to the moor, he slowly weakens. Willow huddles anxiously over him and says that he is not moving, looking expectantly at Pebble Heart. The dark gray tabby tom responds that Frog is still alive and breathing, but just barely. Willow's tail quivers with fear as she demands that Pebble Heart do something to help the injured rogue. He responds that Frog's wounds are inside and that he cannot do anything to help that. Willow bends down and whispers to her brother that they are nearly to Wind Runner's camp. She adds that he is going to be okay and that they will take care of him. When her brother doesn't respond, the pale tabby begins to panic, lapping at the gray tabby's shoulder frantically and telling him to wake up. Pebble Heart, examining Frog, realizes that the tom has died. Willow wails, backing away from Frog, and has to be steadied by Violet as she begins to tremble. :Wind Runner comes out and sees the rogues gathered. Although Thunder, Lightning Tail, and Gray Wing beg the brown tabby to take in the injured cats, she is reluctant to do so. Willow appeals to Wind Runner, stating that while she understands why the group leader doesn't want to take them in, she should at least let the rogues bury Frog before they are sent away, commenting that he deserves to rest in peace. Wind Runner is surprised that they dragged the gray tabby all the way here, and Willow bleakly responds that they thought they could save him. Wind Runner, apparently moved by Willow's words and the tragic scene before her, agrees to let Slash's former cats spend the night at her camp. Gray Wing then moves to help Willow find a sheltered spot to bury Frog in. :The leaders of the five groups decide to let Slash's cats stay in their groups. Willow stays in Wind Runner's camp at the moor along with Bee and Fern. Wind Runner, however, is displeased with having the former rogues as part of her group. She criticizes Willow, saying that her trainer Minnow says that the pale tabby always gets lost in the heather because she doesn't know the trails yet. Wind Runner adds that every time Willow goes missing, they have to stop their hunt and go look for her. :Willow goes out hunting with Dust Muzzle on the night that Bee attacks Fern. Wind Runner suggests that Willow might have been plotting the attack with Bee, but Fern objects that the pale tabby is not like the yellow-and-black she-cat. Gray Wing agrees with her, adding that Willow is always helping with the group's duties and that he cannot believe she would wish them any harm. When Willow arrives and learns of the attack upon Fern, she is stunned. She snarls that she is going to find Bee, demanding to know how she could hurt the black she-cat and betray the cats who took her in. She vows that she will make Bee sorry that she was born and starts down the slope. However, Gorse Fur blocks her way, stating that it is too dangerous for her to go after Bee.Wind Runner growls that they should let Willow go, because Slash might be waiting for her to join him. The pale tabby glances at the group leader in outrage, growling that no matter what she does, Wind Runner won't believe that she is loyal. Gorse Fur pads between the two she-cats, saying that they have to trust Willow, as she has done nothing wrong. Willow helps carry the injured Fern, and after the black she-cat is safely home, she and Spotted Fur guard the camp. :At the gathering in which Slash's former campmates are formally welcomed into the groups, Willow stands beside the other rogues, although she glares with undisguised contempt at Red. When River Ripple asks if the rogues pledge loyalty to their new campmates, Willow is the first to reply that she does. After Dawn asks for her name to be changed to Dawn Mist, Willow eagerly adds that she would like to be called Willow Tail from now on. Slash shows up at the Gathering to try to get his former campmates to come back to him, and as the rogue leader's gaze flicks over the newly-made group cats, Willow Tail shifts her paws. However, the pale tabby stays loyal to her new group, lining up with Juniper Branch, Raven Pelt, and Fern Leaf with her hackles high as they face Slash. :Slash steals Gray Wing's kit Black Ear from their camp, and Willow Tail lashes her tail growls that if the rogue leader harms a hair on any of the moor cats' pelts, she'll hunt him down and kill him. The pale tabby volunteers to join one of the search parties for the black-and-white kit, and Wind Runner agrees to let her join a patrol, commenting that the pale tabby is smart, strong, and knows the routes the rogues would use, so they need her. Willow Tail puffs out her chest, saying that she will not let the group leader down. She then rushes out of camp with her patrol to search for Black Ear. Trivia Interesting Facts *Kate confirmed that she is the same cat from ''The First Battle.Revealed on Kate's Blog *Prior to being killed by Clear Sky, she was blinded due to injury. Mistakes *Despite appearing in Path of Stars, Willow Tail is not listed in the allegiances. *She is listed in the allegiances of Thunderstar's Echo, despite being killed in Moth Flight's Vision. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother :Tansy: Brother :Frog: Tree Quotes References and Citations ru:Ивовый Хвостde:Weidenschwanzfi:Willow Tail Category:Females Category:Minor Character Category:Path of Stars characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Wind Runner's Cats Category:Early Settlers Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters Category:Deceased characters Category:StarClan Cat